


Impatience Has No Reward

by ALC_Punk



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Boyd is always impatient, Frankie hasn't time for him.
Kudos: 3





	Impatience Has No Reward

The doors behind her swung open, and Dr. Frankie Wharton already knew the words she was about to hear, and cut them off at the pass, "I've only just started--"

"C'mon, Frankie, you have to have something."

"No." Turning to glare at Boyd, she snapped, "You'll have to be patient, I can't just wave a magic scalpel, Boyd."

"Could'a fooled me."

Giving him a roll of her eyes, Frankie turned back to the fragmented bones and continued on with laying them out. The doors behind her swung again, and she knew Boyd was stalking out, heading for his next target.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out some drabble files and realized this wasn't posted anywhere in namespace.


End file.
